


Curfew Mishap

by orphan_account



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Laughing Gas, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22638430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Flower Kid takes a tumble.This is my first Smile For Me fic, I’m nervous,,,,,,,,,
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

Flower Kid sighed heavily as they watched the sun set over the tall walls of the Habitat. As long as the days were, they always felt like they ended too quickly, especially with Dr. Habit’s curfew. As brave as they were, Flower Kid never wanted to risk finding out what any punishment for staying up late might be. The daily PSAs were threatening enough, calling out Flower Kid’s behavior even though they just wanted to do the right thing. Tonight, however, the young florist found themself running behind. The telltale haunting lullaby-like music of curfew crackled as it played over the speakers of the Habitat. Most of the habiticians had left to head to their rooms once the sun had begun its decent in the sky. The orange glow of light faded and changed into a darker hue as the carnival grounds were shrouded in darkness. Flower Kid was not like most habiticians unfortunately. They had been roped into a long, one-sided conversation with a Carla and the poor child was too nice to just leave. But now, curfew was a problem. Their mind raced through frightening, albeit unlikely scenarios, and their heart hammered away in their chest with growing dread as the music continued to play. With a hand pointing to the closest speaker and a quick wave as their only explanation, they made a dash for the carnival gates.

Flower Kid’s short legs slammed against the ground with all their might, propelling their small body forward. Adrenaline was racing through their veins as sickening thoughts of the PSAs with that weird puppet clouded their thoughts. Why was Dr. Habit so upset with them? Why were they constantly being threatened here? And if they were being threatened every day, why had nothing actually happened? Was Dr. Habit just waiting for the right moment? Oh this was all so confusing! They just wanted to cheer people up! Flower Kid’s head swam with their heavy thoughts, or maybe it was just how tired they were. But wait, it wasn’t that late, was it? That didn’t matter, they had to keep running. Had to make it to their room. But then why was curfew so important if it wasn’t that late? Why did their head feel heavy? Why did it feel like they were breathing through a straw? That doesn’t matter, just MOVE! It didn’t matter that their legs felt like lead and jelly at the same time. It didn’t matter that their vision was getting blurry. What mattered was that they needed to get to their room NOW.

It felt like an hour had passed by the time Flower Kid made it to the stairwell even though that was impossible. The horrible music that was still droning on let them know that curfew was coming, as if it were a physical being right on their heels, determined to catch them. That didn’t make any sense, it was silly! Silly silly silly silly silly silly! With a hand desperately clutching the railing, Flower Kid gasped for breath and was met with a laughing fit. No! They needed to climb the steps! So they climbed and climbed and climbed and stumbled their way up the steep staircase. Their little body swayed to and fro as they clambered along, sometimes using their hands to climb. They gasped loudly as they reached the top landing. Their head hurt, their legs felt heavy, and the air smelled like candy.

Alas, all it took to bring all of this progress back to zero was one tiny shadow. A shadow that darted impossibly through the hallway and wrapped the walls in spiraling darkness. Flower Kid must have been seeing things, they were too tired, it was time for bed! Curfew! But the darkness wrapped itself around their ankles, snaking up their legs. The poor child gave a quiet scream as they lurched their body backward in an attempt to shake off the shadows. It was far too late as they remembered that there was no railing on the landing.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing Flower Kid noticed upon waking up was that everything suddenly hurt. Their head felt like it was going to split and they saw stars. With a weak groan, they raised a shaky hand to meet their forehead, only to pull it back in confusion when they felt it wrapped in... cloth? Their neck, back, and shoulders tensed with dread before being subjected to a sharp, stinging pain. They were hurt, but not grievously so. Did someone give them first aid while they were out? Finding it difficult to move their head without pain, Flower Kid let their eyes wander the room. They... weren’t in their own room. They hadn’t actually seen this place before, so how did they get here? Flower Kid knit their brows together as they tried to remember what happened the night before. They had been trying to reach their room before curfew, but they didn’t make it did they? No, they remembered a sensation of falling. Falling from a great height, and then pain. Did they hit their head? Was that why there were bandages? A shift in movement coming from the corner of the room snapped the child back to reality. They desperately wanted to turn their head, to see this person who was with them, but everything hurt too much.

“Oh, Flower Child,” a deep voice spoke as the blurry shadow just outside of their vision neared the bed they laid in. “you are awaken? Good.”  
Flower Kid’s blood ran cold, their body stiffening in response as they recognized the owner of the voice. Why was Dr. Habit here with them of all people? They couldn’t be here, they had to leave. Their body burned and their mind screamed in protest as they attempted to sit up, to leave the bed and run far away. But before they could even get up, a large hand was planted on their shoulder. “No, no! You must’n get up. You’re body is doing the big bad frownies of pain!” Flower Kid wanted to screw their eyes shut and pretend this wasn’t happening. They didn’t want to believe that they were trapped in a room with the man who’d been vaguely threatening them via morning videos. But there was something... soft about his voice. He almost sounded concerned?

Slowly, Flower Kid turned their head, letting their eyes drift upward to look at their enemy. And god, he was certainly taller than they’d expected. But they didn’t know what to make of his expression. It was dark and rather unhappy, but it didn’t appear to be out of anger. There didn’t seem to be any underlying malice. He looked sad and... and worried?  
「Why?」 Flower Kid signed wearily. They didn’t expect much of a response, or for this man to even understand them, but they were curious.  
“Hmn? Are youm asking why I helped you?”  
Flower Kid stared back in shock before slowly moving their hands once more. 「You understand me?」  
“Little bit, yes. But to answer you’re queshtin, you were hurt. I could not leave you be.”  
「But you hate me.」  
Dr. Habit looked away rather than responding this time. Flower a Kid was confused, but couldn’t exactly press the question with no clear way of communicating with this man.  
“...I do not ‘hate’ you. You... fustrate me. But I will not see a child hurt like this.” Dr. Habit patted Flower Kid’s shoulder a bit roughly as he spoke. “Now, sleeb. You didn’ot get enough rest last night, curfew breaker.”


End file.
